


Zombie Invasion?

by Marvinetta



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by true events on a recent vacation, this is what happens when drunk people lose power and start talking about zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Invasion?

Aisha heard the low rumblings outside the sliding glass door before she actually saw anyone. The power had died earlier, leaving the entire county in near solid black. It was a new moon, so with the exception of the stars, and occasionally Jensen using his laptop as a flashlight, there was zero light. More laughter drifted into the house, and Aisha rolled off the couch with the intention of telling them to quiet down. They'd gone onto the deck earlier to stargaze and drink beer, so Aisha figured she'd be able to catch up on sleep. Apparently not.

"No way man, tennis rackets are only good for bats." Pooch sounded completely serious, which made Aisha pause with the sliding door half open.

"Zombie bats!" Jensen let out a suspiciously giggle-like noise.

"Zombie vampire bats!" Pooch cheered.

"I vant to suck your brains!" Jensen slurred in a horrible Dracula voice. She heard someone sputter and start choking. With a heavy sigh, she flipped on her flashlight and aimed it at the ceiling so she could figure out what was going on.

Cougar was leaning over in his chair, coughing as Jensen slapped him on the back. Pooch was laughing so hard he wasn't making noise. Clay was lying on the ground, hands on his face, shaking with laughter as well.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aisha growled.

"We're planning for the zombie invasion," Jensen grinned at her. Cougar had stopped making choking noises, but was still half coughing, half laughing. Jensen's answer sent Pooch off into another fit of laughter. Clay propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at his team.

"Zombies?" Aisha asked quietly.

"Yeah, zombies," Clay answered, deadly serious. "Haven't you seen horror movies? The power goes out in the remote party cabin, which conveniently has no cell phone reception. Then the party goers start hearing weird noises in the distance-"

"Like the sexed up donkey down the hill!" Jensen interrupted seriously. Clay started laughing too hard to talk and made a vague gesture at Pooch.

"Like the donkey down the hill," Pooch nodded at Jensen and turned back to Aisha. "Then you start hearing gunshots. Slow at first, then getting faster and closer. Then suddenly you're peeing on a tree and hear something shuffling towards you from the forest. And bam! Zombies."

"Zombies!" Jensen giggled again. Cougar's laughter was more surprising than the conversation, and Aisha found herself staring at the brilliant smile on the sniper's face. She clicked off the flashlight so that the guys wouldn't see the stunned expression on her face.

"Zombies," Aisha nodded, not entirely certain she understood. As the laughter trailed off, she heard the donkey they must have been discussing. It made a long, strangled noise and Aisha couldn't decide if someone was killing it, or if it was having sex. The male laughter resumed, and Aisha shook her head. Several gunshots rang out farther down the mountain, which just made the guys laugh even harder.

"Well. Plan more quietly. I want to sleep." Aisha went back in the house and shut the door with more force than needed. She heard laughter, and several moans of 'brains!' as she headed towards the far side of the house. As she lay down on the bed, she realized she'd probably hanging around them for too long. She caught herself thinking that if any group of people could survive a zombie invasion with nothing but tennis rackets, it was them.


End file.
